warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Starting Off the Year with an Artwork Request Hey Algrim, First up: Happy New Year! Hope all is well! Now onto what I'm here to ask for :P I'm looking to have Astartes with the colours of pre-Heresy Word Bearers / Imperial Heralds in eiher: *MkII or MkIV Power armour; or *One of the more exotic Terminator Armour Types (e.g. Cataphractii); [ Very Much Preferred ] The artwork is for my Sermo Incineratus Chapter. I was just going to take a picture from the Warhammer 40K Wiki , but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do that. Cheers bud, IllumiNini (talk) 10:36, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the Pic Once again thanks for the artwork on the Corpse Wolves it looks Awesome. Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 02:41, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Formal Artwork Request Hello and Happy New Year Algrim I was wondering if you had the time and motivation to do one of your artworks for my upcoming Chapter. You can find the work in progress here: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:BacaloV/Sandbox The Chapter Badge will later come without the circle. For the armor, I imagined the following: *Mk. IV helmets and armor *Veterans would come with Tabards as well as a number of purity seals *I'd definitely like a Chaplain, since the Chapter has a lot of them *Lastly, if it's not too much, a Primaris Marine You'd do me a huge favor, let me know when you have more questions. BacaloV (talk) 15:19, January 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: Permission to Edit Hello Algim, thank you so much for your help with my chapter. I would be more them happy to let you edit my chapter to fit the criteria of the rules and guidelines. I just got done proof reading my page and i think i was able to add the property and construction templates. Sorry for any salt I might throw onto the Question forums, it's usual late at night here when I'm on. Thanks again for all the help your offering. The American Berserker (talk) 01:18, January 10, 2018 (UTC)The American Berserker thank you so much for the help. The lore of Warhammer 40k is so blasted big that I barely have covered even half of lore, there is so much of it. I tried giving the chapter a pirate theme so that's why I gave them the need to horde gold. I have tried doing some research into making a chapter, and the wiki has been a lot of help, but when i asked more in depth questions the forums remain quiet or i get a simple Yes or No. Before I found the Wiki i was using youtube and that was little help. So for the longest time i have been kinda drifting around clueless about how to make a chapter. Thank you again for all the help, it was starting to get stressful with the lack of knowledge on the topic. The American Berserker (talk) just one more question. can i have that big warning sign removed form my page now? Request for changes to artwork Hey Algrim i was just stopping by to ask if you could update the artwork you did for my Chapter, the Seven Kings if you have the time. The changes i would like done are -Have the Chapter badge on both pauldrons -replace with numeral on the knee plate with bright blue stripes on the knee plates and forehead of the helmet to denote company -A numeral seven(VII) on the circle in the center of the chest plate -If possible some pouches along the belt along with a sheathed astartes long knife -One or two oath of moment papers(old school purity seals) Once again only if you have time and i would be super grateful if any of that could be done. I would like it to just replace the picture i have now in the infobox i am here and free to answer any questions you might have. Thank you again. OldKingCole77 (talk) 02:21, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Primaris Hammer Guard Hey Algrim, would you mind making me a Primaris Marine for the Hammer Guard chapter? I've seen your Primaris marines on other chapters, and they looked really good, so I was wondering if you would grace the Hammer Guard with one. If so, thank you very much! TireKhorne (talk) 07:17, January 11, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne What are titles and who is Remos? Hey Buddy, I have a small question. So i got in contact with that admin you told me about, nice guy, I fixed up what needed to be fixed and let him know that i spell checked the glaring issues and complacently dropped the wealth and pirate theme i was going for. I am awaiting his response but i got a message form Remos saying, "Please sign your talk page with 4 titles" I Btw his had NO titles and it took me a wile to find the message cause of how small it was, and the lack of titles. Would be so kind as to explain to me what he means. Also I'm sure the other admin is away but it would be really nice to have that Warning removed if everything meets the criteria. The American Berserker (talk) 14:05, January 11, 2018 (UTC)Berserker RE: Hammer Guard Primaris Thank you so much Algrim, your work never ceases to please. If there's ever anything I can do for you, let me know! TireKhorne (talk) 22:50, January 11, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Novus Krakens Art Request Hey Algrim, it's been awhile! A really, really long while. Anyway, I have a large assortment of images that I'd like you to run through your process for me. Thank you in advance for using your time for me! Novus Krakens Standard Tactical Marine.png|Standard Tactical Marine Novus Krakens Tactical Marine Sergeant.png|Standard Tactical Marine Sergeant (Missing Skull on Forehead) Novus Krakens Devastator Marine.png|Standard Devastator Marine (Needs Heavy Bolter) Novus Krakens Devastator Marine Sergeant.png|Standard Devastator Sergeant (Needs Skull on Forehead) Novus Krakens Assault Marine.png|Standard Assault Marine Novus Krakens Assault Marine Sergeant.png|Standard Assault Marine Sergeant (Needs skull on forehead and replace power sword with Chainsword) Novus Krakens Veteran Marine.png|Standard Veteran Marine Novus Krakens Veteran Marine Sergeant.png|Standard Veteran Marine Sergeant Novus Krakens Vanguard Veteran Marine.png|Standard Vanguard Veteran Marine Novus Krakens Vanguard Veteran Marine Sergeant.png|Standard Vanguard Veteran Marine Sergeant Novus Krakens Veteran Sternguard Marine.jpg|Standard Veteran Sternguard Marine Novus Krakens Veteran Sternguard Marine Sergeant.jpg|Standard Veteran Sternguard Sergeant The marines that have purity seals are there just for imagining. If you want to spread them out to other parts of the marines other than their chest and right shoulder, by all means have at it! Also, I wanted to add small shields to their left armorial like some other chapters have, and use that to display the Company the Astartes belongs to with roman numerals, and then the squad in the company is displayed on the right armorial within the arrow, chevron, etc. Thank you again for spending your time on me! Zephrame (talk) 06:21, January 12, 2018 (UTC) hey Fang hate to bother you again about this but Ilum is really strangling me with the rules. I apparently cannot use ANY creative freedom what so ever because, after talking to Bio, I decided to go with my original idea but make sure everything has a reason and nothing would brake the rules. So i start with the Chapter history and not 2 seconds later i get a warning that my page is not Cannon friendly. I was under the assumption that this wasn't related to cannon, further more I had only just got done with what my chapter home world was like. I had even watched a video about different planets in W40k to make sure i was not braking any rules. Can you please SMACK the living daylights out of him or at lest give me some feed back about what is not "Cannon" friendly. thanks The American Berserker (talk) 11:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)Berserker nerver mind The American Berserker (talk) 11:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)Berserker How do you do it? His Algrim, first of all thanks for the primaris images you made for me, there awesome! I was just wondering what you used to make them as I've only been able to find programs for normal space marine, as I want to do some of my own art in future. Many thanks Mordecaius.--LordMordecaius (talk) 23:23, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Thanks friend! Thank you again for making the images for my Marines! I was wondering how I would go about acquiring a sandbox for myself like I've seen some other members of the Wiki do? Zephrame (talk) 01:25, January 16, 2018 (UTC) A thank you and additional tweaks Hey Algrim first of all i want to say thank you the art is amazing as always, and it looks fantastic. The only tweaks i have left is just some little aesthetic and accuracy adjustments. I noticed the lack of a blue helmet stripe if possible could you add that if not then i understand completely. I also think it would look better if the knee plates were completely painted in a dark blue, as the bright blue on black is pretty hard to see. The last thing is since my chapter is from the Black templars and is uses crusader sqauds they dont use traditional tactical, devastator, and assault logos so if possible could you remove the tactical sqaud logo and IV from the left arm. If a way to designate sqaud is needed then i would be okay with changing the chest numeral to a IV. Thank you so much Algrim for both your hard work and patience. I really dont want to be a bother so no rush and i understand if you can't get to it. Have a blessed and happy 2018 and thank you for all that you do for the Warhammer community! OldKingCole77 (talk) 03:08, January 16, 2018 (UTC) *Update* sigh algrim i don't know what to do to use the colors without it looking too garish. The only thing i can think to do is to change the knees and helmet stripe back to black and to use the Chest numeral to designate company in this case a second numeral. Thank you this is in no way your fault im just bad at this. Im sorry i know im being difficult. OldKingCole77 (talk) 07:45, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much ALgrim! it looks great i love it! OldKingCole77 (talk) 21:26, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much and forgive me for my toxic attitude thank you so much Fang. Thanks for putting up with my unexcusable behaviour last week. I was under a tone of stress and was snapping at everything. Im so sorry for any inconmvenince i may have brought up. The American Berserker (talk) 16:21, January 19, 2018 (UTC)Berserker Hi Algrim, this is just a heads-up but we have a template called Template:Stub/qualityissue which will look like here to note both stubness and qualityissues. Okay, stubness is easy to spot so not a big deal, but I would prefer if you placed Template:NCF on a page where there is a problem instead of including the reasons on qualityissue template because it is just so much easier to check these things from the categories. Also, I don't want to make an impression that an article lacks any quality because it conflicts with our canon policy, even if that would be the case. Cheers. --Remos talk 06:49, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Request 3: Third Requestian Quest Think you can make models for some of the units of the Imperialists chapter when given the time? Chaplains are dressed in terminator armor like this one here (In Imperialist livery as with the rest of the troops below) with exception of the Iron Halo in the back. Överstes also adorn https://spikeybits.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/unnamed-6-1.jpg terminator armor but lack the eye-piece and sword presented. The fänrik adorn these types of power suits with sole differencs being the fifth style of head head gear on this chart . Grenadiers have breacher style of wear and have an Astartes Grenade Launcher. And hopefully if its not too much to ask some images of Carolus and Gustav, if the description one the page is anything to go by. Feel free to edit the page to add them onto the gallery. Besides all that, with much care and time on your end. AkuAkuAkuma (talk) 20:34, January 20, 2018 (UTC) hey fang need your help. Is the info box braking any rules? I'm asking cause most of it is the origanal stuff you made but Illum is getting really OCD about it but i cant find out anything in the rules that say i cant have whats on there. The American Berserker (talk) 02:08, January 25, 2018 (UTC)Berserker Hello Algrim Whitefang Thank you for helping me to improve my recent article. As you pointed out it did need a good proof-read and edit and have since done so by removing the canon conflict and proof-reading it but its still remains tagged and am now a little confused as to what do do next. Thanks in advance, Scruffyphil1 (talk) 17:33, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey Algrim! Been a little while since I last messaged you. Like always, I have a art request for some Astartes, the Twilight Shadows. They are a bit unusual in their appearance becuase they dont use any form of markings, either numbers or left pualdron markings, at all to make it harder for enemies to target officers. I did my best on the Bolter and Chainsword to make an example of their appearance which I'll include but some details; as true sons of Corax they use beakie armor, their colors are purely black, grey, or white except for their right shoulder which has their emblem of a black tree (species of tree is different between Astartes) on a Very dark green background. The biggest problem I had with the B&C is that I can't get Lightning claws which the chapter uses extensively. Heres what I've got so far: One last question, do you only do Astartes pictures, or can you do things like Imperial Guard? If no, then do you know anyone who might? Thanks manGlacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 01:12, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Edit help? Hello! Thanks for taking interest in my Knights of the Silence project! But I am still very new with this, I did read the quality control but I am still a bit confused, So I was wondering if you could edit my page and help me out! Because I really want this to be a decent chapter. Mr.Dorn123 (talk) 06:37, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Thank you :D Hey, I started this project with a friend because of our passion for Warhammer. Not knowing if anyone would really care... But I can't thank you enough for making our idea 100 times better 10/10 edit Also in reguards to questionable successor chapters amount. I wanted to make this chapter feel unique and more strong then ur ordaniry chapter. So I am very happy with your edits making it look a lot more offical! lol Mr.Dorn123 (talk) 13:11, January 29, 2018 (UTC) About the Art Hello friend! Thanks for the Art! I am very impressed with the Art! I am wanting to update all of my images and im sure you dont wanna do them all xD So if you could send me the link to the editor you used that would be amazing! Mr.Dorn 07:17, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Chapter Art for fannon page Brother Algrim I am Chaper Master Friedrich of the Emperor's Deliverance. I seek your aid in creating my chapters art for the Munitorum. We are a Primaris chapter with the blood of Dorn, sent to Segmentum Pacificus by the Lord commander of the Imperium. Our colors are white and regal blue like our crimson fist brothers. Please ignore the markings on the knee the servitor had a malfunction. Thank you for your time Chapter Master Friedrich (talk) 09:59, February 3, 2018 (UTC)Chapter Master Friedrich. File:Horn-symbol.jpg|Emperor's Deliverance chapter symbol File:20180203_034621.jpg|Emperor's Deliverance battle brother Request/Call for Image(s) Request/Call for Image(s): Hello, I am well under-way with creating a new Loyalist Astartes Chapter of Space Marines called 'The Augurs of the Emperor' (The Diviners/Scryers/Seers, etc. of the Emperor). I've come to see if a 'hopefully simple yet elegant' image could be used to crest this new chapter, and to alter the colour-scheme to suit the chapter. Firstly the Imagine I was thinking of would be a Swirling Purple (or Realm of the Immaterium Colour) vortex. Hopeing to crest the chapter in the medium/average tinted (not too dark not too bright) Purplish/Pinkish Vortex to represent the chapter's psyker connections. I'll add the image here but IDK if I need to ask others about permission, because I'm simply using the image as a design point here on this 'Fanon Site'. For the Colour Scheme of the Chapter, I was thinking of using The Haunters Marine Image (with Ocular Auspex/Visor above the Marine's Left Eye). Have the Black made more greyish but kept dark (so basically what I found when I searched google looking for 'Dark Grey'). And alter the main body colour scheme so that it's 'Dark Teal' (same idea with typing it into google). HOWEVER, for some good comparison see the difference between 'Dark Turquoise and Dark Teal', it really helps your brain put those somewhat abstract colour-names into perspective. Also altering the eyes to be Dark Teal or Purple would also be handy, but not a necessity. I will continue to check my profile under 'Cronkonium' if you wish or need to contact me, and would be happy to answer any questions or concerns should they arise. The images I was referring to are at these links with Crest First and Colour Scheme BASE from 'The Haunters Space Marine Chapter' Second. (I kept them in Pintrest simply to make it easier/safer I suppose) - you can let me know if you have any ideas: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/53480314295451047/ https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/473229873317039639/ - OR - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/72/70/20727087925811e2d617e14f7d09be15.jpg Cronkonium (talk) 23:45, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Chapter artwork commision Hi There! I am currently making a Space Marine Chapter called Storm Sentinels and I am asking for a drawing for it. The color scheme is quartered, with rakarth flesh on the right side of the torso, and stegadon scale green on the other side. the eyes are colored red. The company color is put on the right knee. I hope you could make one Primaris space marine, one non-Primaris captain with a jump pack, and a Tactical marine. The Chapter emblem is a black clenched fist holding onto a red lightning bolt. Thanks! GeekyTheNerd (talk) 10:49, February 4, 2018 (UTC)GeekyTheNerd Chapter Art? Good evenining Brother i was looking at some of your work and i noticed a custom chapter banner, i was curious if i could have one made for my Chapter Emperor's Deliverance . Thank you for your time and all the hard work you do. Follow Up Hey Algrim, just wanted to say thanks for the sandbox and all your artistic help so far. I was wondering when you'd be finishing making the rest of the example Space Marines I sent to you. Thank you again for everything! Zephrame (talk) 07:33, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Hello Algrim love your work, you actually did work for the alternate heresy group. I was hoping to get a primaris commission done by you. Please if you can email so we can plan it and discuss. Thank you very much for your time. ComicsLegion (talk) 04:11, February 8, 2018 (UTC)Tyler Thurman Tythurman55@gmail.com